FORBID LOVE
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Historia hecha en conjunto y lo mejor aun es un HoroLen disfrutenla cap II
1. Chapter 1

**OK hola soy Rail-Tezca y esta historia fue escrita por Maki Tasui y un Servidor, es un Shomen Ai, y por lo tanto Homo fóbicos Fuera, jijiji**

**Editada por Maki y Publicada por Mi, jijiji lo que maki escribió aparece con letra itálica y lo mío con letra normal, entre comillas es pensamiento ok, creo que son todas las aclaraciones.**

**Bueno sin más disfrútenla.**

**--------------------------**

**-FORBID LOVE-**

**Ren mira el horizonte algo aburrido por la tranquilidad de ese lugar, todos nadan divertidos, pero a él jamás le ha gustado el sol, ni la arena, lo único bueno de eso es que ve a ese chico especial con su enorme sonrisa mientras construye un castillo de arena.**

**"Es lindo, lastima que también muy torpe"**

_Horo-Horo fue salpicado entonces por su hermana, que jugaba en el mar con Tamao, y salió disparado tras de ella, vengativo_

_-Pilikka, esta me la pagas!_

_-Ven por mi hermano!_

**Ren mira todo entretenido por la persecución hasta que llegan hasta él y lo ensucian**

**-Fíjense en que hacen par de... hielos...!**

_-Óyeme Rentado, No le hables así a mi hermana, oíste...!_

**-Yo le hablo como se me de la gana...**

_Pilikka se carcajeó de la rapidez de su hermano para enfadarse_

**-Cabeza de hielo...**

_Horo, enfurecido, se acercó a Ren y lo empujó con una mano, Ren cayó en la arena_

_-Cabeza de tiburón_

_Pilikka cayó al suelo, muerta de la risa, y Horo se contagió de la risa de su hermana. _**Ren se levanto furioso y empujo a Horo hasta tirarlo en la arena, donde empezó a patearlo**

**-Quien te crees chico listo...? No sabes con quien te metes, Holo-Holo...!**

_Tirado encima de su castillo de arena, Horo no dejaba de reír mientras se protegía con ambas manos de las patadas de Ren, con las cuales empezaba a cubrirse de arena poco a poco_

_-Qué no tienes un apodo más original? ya deja de decirme Holo-Holo, ni tiene gracia Rentado...!_

**Ren está furioso y esta vez arremete con fuerza, toma a Horo de las greñas y lo mete al mar, sin dejarlo respirar. **_Esta vez, Horo ya comenzaba a tomarse en serio el enojo de su "amigo", pero en cuanto Ren lo sumergió en el agua, harto de la situación, se revolcó como pudo en la arena, lo que provocó que Ren cayera al mar junto a él, ayudado por las olas del mar. Salió a la superficie y tomó aire con la boca abierta, al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, pues Ren había quedado todo despeinado por el agua_

**"Es un idiota, no sé como me gusta"**

**Pensaba Ren mientras trataba de arreglar su húmedo cabello.**

**-Te odio Horo...**

**Dijo con voz seca y regreso a su lugar en la playa molesto a tomar sol para secarse. **_Horo se quedó riendo en el mar, y de seguro habría continuado así toda la vida, si no es porque una ola enorme lo revolcó. Pilikka se le quedó viendo, pero Horo no salió a la superficie: la ola lo había arrastrado. _**Los gritos histéricos de Pilikka llamaron la atención de Ren, quien al percatarse de eso supuso que era una broma de Horo**

**"Ese pelele no sabe distinguir una broma de un mal chiste, esta asustando a su hermana"**

_Pilikka corrió al agua, tratando de encontrar a su hermano, pero pasó un minuto entero y Horo no salía del agua una broma no tomaría tanto tiempo. La ainu trataba de distinguir el azul del cabello de su hermano del azul del mar. _**Ren al percatarse del tiempo transcurrido no dilato en correr a ver que pasaba**

**"Estupido Horo"**

**Ren salto al agua en busca del ainu y lo encontró inconsciente y enredado en unas algas. **_Yoh correteaba a su hermano hao, distrayendo a todos los demás con sus juegos así que Pilikka era la única que estaba al tanto de la situación, además de Ren. Al principio el ainu había tratado de salir a la superficie, pero las plantas acuáticas lo habían arrastrado al fondo, por eso ahora estaba inconsciente. La piel de Horo se sentía fría a pesar del calor del día y el mar cálido. _**Ren saco el cuerpo de Horo a la superficie, y viendo que no respiraba, suspiró "Idiota" empezó a aplicar presión en el pecho pero nada, resignado tapo la nariz de Horo y empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca. **_Pilikka corrió al lado de los chicos_

_-Horo...?_

_Llamó. Al ver que no despertaba, corrió buscando ayuda mientras, en la nublada mente de Horo comenzaba a entrar la luz. _**Ren hizo gala de sus maniobras y esperando que Horo reaccionara daba respiración al chico. **_De pronto, Horo sintió como el agua quería salir de sus pulmones, y comenzó a toser, recuperando el aire. _**Ren lo miro complacido.**

**-Tonto hielito... Fíjate que haces para la próxima, nos diste un susto**

_-Ca..-callate que No lo hice a propósito para espantarte, quién crees que soy?_

**-Lo sé, tonto..**

_Exhausto, Horo se tiró en la arena, al lado de Ren, quien_** miro a Horo sonriente. **_Horo abrió los ojos y se encontró las doradas pupilas de Ren mirándolo fijamente. A pesar de casi haberse ahogado, el ainu exhaló una sonrisa_

_-Se puede saber qué tanto me estás mirando?_

**-Que estés bien, que más se te puede ver tonto?**

**Dijo Ren indiferente y volteando a otra parte por el sonrojo que tenia**

**"Es un menso cómo puede gustarme"**

_-NO SOY TONTO!_

_Gritó el ainu, sintiendo cómo se enojaba de nuevo. _**Ren sonrió ante la molestia del chico y volteo a verlo con aire pedante**

**-Tienes razón no hay que insultar a los tontos**

_Con la mano izquierda, le dio un zape a Ren en la nuca_

_-Toma, para que me dejes en paz_

**Ren se volteo molesto y estaba apunto de golpear a Horo...**

**-Si no fuera por que te acabas de ahogar te golpearía tan fuerte que hasta a tus antepasados les dolería**

_Horo acercó mucho su cara a la de Ren y gritó a todo pulmón_

_-Qué, crees que necesito de tu compasión? ven acá y pelea, si eres hombre!_

**Ren sonrió maquiavélicamente y empujo a Horo que estaba débil, cayendo encima de él**

**-Ves Horito no puedes ni con tu alma, menos con el gran Tao**

**Ren se levanto y regreso al lugar en la sombra en el que había estado al principio**

_-Jajaja... "gran" sí como no, chaparro..._

_Horo había seguido a Ren, y ahora esperaba con los brazos cruzados la reacción del chino. _**Ren volteo a ver a Horo**

**-No te rindes jamás, Horo? ya madura!**

**Dijo Ren empujando a Horo y tirándolo fácilmente al suelo, se acercó al oído de Horo y le dijo en voz baja**

**-Necesitas descansar más, al rato jugaremos Holo-Holo**

_Aprovechando la cercanía, Horo tomó a Ren por el cuello Y le dijo en el mismo tono de voz_

_-Ya te dije que no soy Holo-Holo, Rentado_

**Ren se zafó del ainu y levantándose bruscamente ignoro el comentario, no estaba de humor para tontas peleas, se había preocupado mucho por salvar a Horo y este no dejaba de darle lata. Cuando llegaron los demás corriendo preocupados por Horo**

**-Estas bien Horo?- preguntó Yoh**

**-Si, el cabeza de hielo esta bien, solo algo débil, pero eso no es novedad en él- murmuró el chino**

_-Si no te preocupes Yoh. Tengo que tomar un poco de aire, eso es todo_

_Dijo el ainu, ignorando el comentario de Ren y fulminándolo con la mirada. _**Ren ignoró la mirada de Horo pero una más fría apareció en escena. La de Anna**

**-Bien, quédate aquí Horo y no des problemas, Ren cuídalo, los demás sigamos con lo nuestro**

**-Por qué tengo que cuidar a esta escoria?**

_-CUAL ESCORIA!- gritó el ainú, y Ren lo miró_

**- Tú**

**Anna contestó la pregunta de Ren sin hacer caso de la discusión**

**-Porque tu lo salvaste. Eso te pasa por buena gente**

**Dijo la itako mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba con el grupo**

**-Genial, eso me pasa por salvar escorias como tú**

_Ren se encontró de pronto comiendo arena, después de que Horo lo tirara al suelo por su último comentario_

_-Entonces seremos un par de escorias, escoria_

_Con el pie, Horo comenzó a cubrir a Ren con arena. _**Ren se levanto furioso y tiro al aniu al suelo montándose sobre de él empezó a golpearlo con fuerza nuevamente ambos estaban forcejeando y rodando en la arena hasta llegar a la horilla del mar, donde las suaves olas acariciaron su piel . **_Harto, Horo detuvo con ambas manos los puños de Ren, Y girando, cambió posiciones con él. _**Ambos respiraban agitados, y el**_ cabello de ambos se empapó con el agua salada. _**Ren miro los azules ojos de Horo y se entretuvo en ellos, eran como dos hermosos zafiros obscuros, Llenos de vida**

_Ya nadie les ponía atención, en el horizonte el Sol comenzaba a ponerse_

**"Es muy lindo"**

**Pensó Ren sonrojándose suavemente y sin dejar de ver esos ojos, ambos chicos aguardaban el movimiento del otro. **_Por su parte, en el pecho del ainu se comenzaba a sentir una calidez que no tenia nada que ver con el clima los dorados ojos de Ren le provocaba tal sensación, aunque lo hiciera enojar tanto_

**"Es un tierno bobo" **

**Ren sonrió a Horo y aprecio la perfección del chico. **_Una ola llegó a la orilla entonces, mojando a ambos chicos. Ren se levantó para recuperar el aire, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con los azules-casi-negros del ainu. Estaban a dos milímetros de distancia, y Horo quiso apartarse, pero los músculos no le respondían_

**-Wo ai ni **

**Dijo Ren y se aparto con cuidado alejándose nuevamente del peliázul y regresando a la seguridad de la arena. **_A Horo lo carcomían las dudas. _

_-Ren, eres un cobarde deja de huir...!_

_A quien engañaba...! A Horo le encantaba pelear con el chino de los ojos dorados. _**Ren volteo a ver a Horo, pero su mirada era calida, sus ojos ámbar brillaban extrañamente, no dijo nada y continúo caminando**

_"Horo, muévete" pensaba para sí mismo Horo-Horo "No dejes que se vaya" _

**"Dios eso estuvo tan cerca, que bueno que el tonto no sepa chino cantonés... si no estaría frito"**

**Pensó Ren**

_Finalmente, el ainu se rindió y corrió hacia Ren, lo tomó de un brazo obligándolo a que se volteara. _

_-Ren tengo algo que decirte_

**Los ojos de Horo lo veía fijamente y un sonrojo no pudo ser disimulado, aun que Ren volteo a otra parte intentando ocultarlo. **_Siguiendo un impulso, Horo murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, para que solo Ren lo oyera_

_-Ai shiteru, baka-Ren-chan_

_Y lo abrazó, mientras le decía_

_-oye, gracias _

**- P-por?...**

**Titubeo Ren**

_"Por iluminar mi vida con tu luz y tu mirar" quiso completar Horo, pero en vez de eso de sus labios salió_

_-Por salvar mi vida hace rato_

**-No es nada, bobo, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo**

**Dijo Ren tratando de sonar indiferente, pero la cercanía de Horo lo hacia sentir muy nervioso**

**-Ahora, quieres soltarme...?**

_Horo apretó un poquito más el abrazo, para no dejarlo ir, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que lo soltase... la respiración de Ren le abanicaba la nuca, Y deseaba en el fondo de su corazón sentir los brazos de Ren alrededor de su cuello_

_-No... No te soltaré... No quiero dejarte ir... otra vez..._

_Un momento… había pensado eso, o lo había dicho!_

**Ren escucho atento las palabras de Horo y se sonrojo más, pero cierta ansiedad se apodero de el y se separo bruscamente del chico mirándolo extrañado y apenado.**

**-Esto no esta bien Horo, lo siento...**

**Dijo Ren y salio corriendo hacia el mar, parándose en la orilla con una lagrima en la mejilla. **_El pobre ainu trató de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Ren al tiempo que una especie de asfixia le llenaba el pecho _

**"No está bien, que patético, pero No puede ser"**

_- Por qué, porqué no está bien?_

**La voz de Horo lo sorprendió y lo confrontó.**

**-Qué dirán los demás, que dirá tu hermana, mi familia, todos nos miraran, Horo, No puedo soportar eso, que tal si te equivocas...?**

**Decía Ren entre sollozos y lagrimas que salían de sus dorados ojos. **_Horo estaba confundidísimo... _

_Ren, llorando...!_

**-Lo siento...**

**--------------------------------------**

**Que tal? Quedó bien, quedo mal? Toda opinión es bienvenida... por favor dejen Review, Gracias.**

**ATTE. YO es decir Rail-Tezca**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK EH AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO QUE NO SERA PUBLICADO HASTA QUE MAKI LO VEA, PERO COMO NO LA EH VISTO EN UN BUEN RATO QUIEN SABE CUANDO SE PUBLIQUE JIJIJI**

**ADVERTENCIAS SHOMEN AI ES DECIR HOMOFOBICOS FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR, GRACIAS…**

**FORBID LOVE 2**

**Ren llega a su habitación, esta cansado después de lo sucedido en la playa ah estado esquivando a Horo toda la noche, no bajo a cenar, se baño antes que todos, y de ahí corrió a su habitación donde ah permanecido encerrado, que habría pasado si Yoh no hubiera intervenido. Ren cierra los ojos mientras recuerda el abraso de Horo y piensa en que ah sido un cobarde, pero en parte el chico le hace sentir cosas que jamás ah sentido y eso lo pone muy nervioso**

Tocan la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ren, puedo pasar...?

**Ren escucha la voz, pero tiene excusa alguna, simplemente se acuesta en su futon y finge estar dormido. **Yoh, preocupado, vuelve a llamar.

-Ren No vas a cenar? te estamos esperando...

**Ren sigue sin moverse, digo después de hacerse el dormido no hay marcha atras. **Después de un rato, fuera del cuarto de Ren solo hay polvo. Una hora después, la casa estaba sumida en silencio; excepto por una cosa: **Ren con mayor seguridad al creer que están todos dormidos, se levanta y empieza a bajar por las escaleras, la verdad si tenia mucha hambre, pero no deseaba ver a Horo por ningún motivo. **En su cuarto, Horo escuchó un ruido en el pasillo y decidió averiguar de quien se trataba después de todo no podía dormir pues en su mente los hermosos ojos suplicantes de Ren no abandonaron su cabeza en ningún momento. **Ren abrió el refrigerador y tomo su leche tratando de olvidar los mágicos momentos que vivió esa tarde en la playa**

**-Supongo que de ahora en adelante me gustara más el mar**

**Dijo riendo con cierto cinismo que escondía sus sentimientos**

-Y se puede saber por que te gustará más de ahora en adelante...?

Interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas

-Porque me ahogué! O casi...?

**Ren casi se ahoga con la leche, al escuchar la voz de Horo pero trata de ignorarlo volteando a otro lado "Genial, Dios no puedes ser más cruel" Piensa Ren**

**-No tonto si te hubieras ahogado ya viviría en el mar...!**

**Dice Ren en forma de broma**

-...En ese caso, desearía ser el mar...

La voz de Horo sonaba triste. R**en se sonroja al escuchar eso, pero no sabe que hacer, se pone nervioso, le encanta lo que dijo Horo pero no sabe como reaccionar, se levanta y camina al lavabo escondiendo su cara sonrojada de la hermosa mirada de Horo. **A pesar de que no se perdió la reacción de Ren, Horo está tan desanimado y desilusionado que no hace nada para acercarse al chino. Sólo contempla la blanca espalda que parece que nunca será suya.

Y espera, en silencio. **El silencio incomoda a Ren y voltea a ver a Horo y reuniendo todo su coraje se acerca a el y toma su mano suavemente**

**-Yo…**

**La voz se le corta y siente un nudo en la garganta, levanta su mano y acaricia la mejilla de Horo suavemente. **El gesto de Ren hace que el corazón del peliazul dé una voltereta hacia atrás, pero como Ren no dice nada, decide tomar la iniciativa. Inclinando la cara para sentir aún más la mano de Ren, acerca sus labios y le besa el cuello suavemente, para apartarse después. A ver qué pasa

Sus ojos recobran el brillo perdido mientras se sumerge en la dorada mirada del chico enfrente de él. R**en lo mira con una sonrisa pero a la vez una lágrima sale de su ojo derecho, da un suspiro y besa suave y tiernamente al chico de cabellos azules. **Ahogando un hondo suspiro, el ainu abraza fuertemente a Ren lame un poco sus labios, intentando separarlos para profundizar el beso

**Ren sede al beso del ainu, un beso que siempre había deseado, pero al separarse Ren dice:**

**-Lo siento Horo**

**y sale de la cocina y regresa a su habitación donde dejándose caer en su futon comienza a llorar**

Horo se deja caer en el suelo

-No comprendo a este muchacho

**Yoh vé a Horo tirado en el suelo y escucha lo que dice. **

**-Piensa Horo, Ren siempre ha sido frío, el revelar sus sentimientos le es difícil a de más la imagen es importante para él, que dirá el mundo si sabe que se enamoro y de un chico**

**Dice Yoh sentándose en el suelo frente al ainu con la sonrisa boba que siempre trae. **Horo pega un brinco de dos metros

-YOH! que demonios haces aquí?

**Yoh mira a Horo con su tonta sonrisa y con su voz de niño dice**

**-Nada, solo baje por un baso de agua y los encontré aquí, pero no quise interrumpir jijiji...**

El pobre ainu se sonroja hasta las raíces de los cabellos, pero no dice nada solo se queda mirando el suelo, pensativo

**-Jijiji... No te apenes Horo no tiene nada de malo el que te guste un chico**

**Dice Yoh despreocupadamente. **Horo está tan acostumbrado a que Yoh se dé cuenta de todo que esta vez no se sorprende de la franqueza del shaman enfrente de él.

-Es que, Ren…

Horo está sin palabras. **Yoh lo mira tranquilamente sin presionarlo, espera que su amigo aclare sus ideas, mientras lo sigue viendo con su gran sonrisa. **Cuando Horo Horo levanta la cara, en sus oscuros ojos se pueden apreciar las lágrimas que luchan por no salir.

-Es que si Ren no me quiere entonces porqué dejó que le besara…? A veces quisiera que me lo explicara… A veces quisiera nunca haberlo conocido...

Horo comienza a llorar. **Yoh se acerca a su amigo y poniendo una mano en su espalda dice con calma**

**-Ren es frío como una roca, o al menos aparenta eso, pero por dentro es un niño chiquito preocupado por todo y todos, él te ama Horo, pero tiene miedo de hacerse débil por ese amor**

-Pero por otro lado, si no hubiera sido por ti, Yoh...

Mira a su amigo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

- ...No habría sabido nunca nada de Ren Tao Jamás habría visto sus hermosos ojos dorados, ni habría sido tan feliz con él... gracias

**Yoh solo sonríe y se pone de pie mientras dice**

**-Bueno, tu tranquilo Horo, ahora déjame llevarle su vaso de agua a Anita antes de que me mate**

No puede evitarlo: Horokeu estalla en carcajadas.

- Sí ve antes de que me mate a mí también por demorarte

Horo ve a Yoh alejarse, mientras piensa que si es verdad lo que Yoh le ha dicho, debe pelear para que Ren lo acepte así que toma nuevos ánimos, Horo sube las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de su Ren Tao...

**Pero lo encuentra en la puerta con una cara medio seductora, sus ojos están algo hinchados mas aun así su porte es medio sensual, Ren mira a Horo y sonríe con delicadeza. **Las manos y piernas de Horo parecen de gelatina, mientras que su cara parece que va a explotar. Se arma de valor y da un paso hacia el chico de ojos felinos. R**en extiende la mano y toma suavemente la de Horo y lo jala hacia dentro de la habitación lentamente**

Con su mano libre, Horo-Horo cierra la puerta detrás de él. En el cuarto de enfrente, Yoh sonríe mientras cierra la suya propia.

-Esos dos son el uno para el otro, no hay duda...

**Ren acaricia suavemente el mentón del chico y le sonríe con ternura, mientras despacio acerca su rostro al chico de cabellos azules.**


End file.
